Sin palabras
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot...Esa noche, como todas las demás, la buscó en la intimidad de la soledad, en la oscuridad de la complicidad, para demostrarle lo mucho que le había hecho falta...MattX?


Primera vez que escribo para esta sección, aunque he leído varios fics por ahí. No soy muy fan de la serie, pero creo que el personaje de Matt tiene mucho para explotar y cuando la idea me vino no pude pensar en otro protagonista que el frío rubio. En fin, que cuando lo escribí tenía MATT por todas partes.

Espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer:** Cómo de costumbre, nada mío.

**Sin palabras.**

Estar con ella era, por mucho, lo mejor que podía hacer; era casi tocar el cielo con los dedos y degustar su sabor, lentamente. Tocarla era un placer prohibido, mientras las caricias, suaves y profundas, se regaban presurosas por todo su cuerpo. Para Matt no había igual, y aunque fueran pocos los instantes que compartían, para él resultaban inolvidables; marcándolo mientras ella lo reclamaba como suyo. Sólo suyo.

Esa noche, como todas las demás, la buscó en la intimidad de la soledad, en la oscuridad de la complicidad, para demostrarle lo mucho que le había hecho falta. Le susurró un par de palabras al tiempo que la tomaba entre sus brazos, con la luna de testigo desde la ventana. El aire frío se mezclaba con la sensualidad del momento, incitándolo a un contacto mucho más profundo e íntimo. Sus ojos, azules, brillaban de pasión y deseo descontrolado, mientras su mano izquierda la aprisionaba entre sus dedos. Rápidamente la otra mano, libre, se disponía a jugar aún más abajo.

Matt ejercía presión con los dedos, en el punto adecuado; ella dejaba escapar los suspiros sostenidos y su voz inundaba el lugar. Él, amante silencioso, guardaba su propia respiración para observarla, completamente embelesado y seguro de amarla cada día más. Una sonrisa torcida se posó en sus labios mientras sus manos continuaban el trabajo; la picardía y lujuria en la mirada y el reloj avanzando a pasos tan apresurados que le daba vértigo y estaba seguro que cada noche duraba menos que la anterior.

De sus labios surgieron, mudas y silenciosas, las palabras que había escrito sólo para ella; las que había pensado mientras se imaginaba su cuerpo, así, entre sus manos. Ella, le respondía sumisa y excitada. Ella se entregaba por completo a su merced. Ella le correspondía entre frases que nadie entendía cómo él.

Su rubio cabello se mecía con el viento de la noche y le electricidad palpable en el ambiente le erizaba la piel hasta hacerlo vibrar, como vibraba ella, al compás. El sudor comenzaba a resbalar por su cuello hasta llegar al vértice de la camisa, entrando y recorriendo su pecho para terminar en zonas inferiores, zonas estimuladas por el momento, por el calor, por ella.

Ella, temblorosa, se acoplaba a su cuerpo en perfecta armonía, porque estaban destinados a estar juntos desde antes de conocerse, incluso. Porque nadie la haría vibrar como lo hacían esas manos blancas de dedos largos y delgados, dedos movidos por la devoción total.

La luna los miraba, esperanzada, emotiva y desesperada, tiñéndose de rojo por momentos para anunciar la llegada de un nuevo amanecer. Él, preso del tiempo, se tomó su tiempo para llegar al clímax, haciéndola vibrar y estremecerse como nunca. Ella, ella sólo pudo corresponderle como mejor lo hacía: con sonidos que bañaban de amor, paz y esperanza la habitación. Piel pálida contra oscura. Desesperación contra templanza. Lujuria contra el amor más incondicional. Silencio voluntario contra sonidos castos y puros que rompían el aire y dejaban sin aliento.

Pero la amenaza de los primeros rayos de luz indica que el tiempo ha concluido y que es hora de dormir, aunque sea por poco tiempo. De cualquier manera, el vendrá a buscarla el día siguiente. La acariciará, suavemente. Le susurrará palabras silenciosas diferentes, reafirmándole su amor; mostrándose tal cómo es, sin máscaras, sin el frío característico en aquellos zafiros, sin pretensiones y sin promesas...pero con entero fervor.

Sí, igual que todos los días, tenían un acuerdo. Ella, paciente, le esperaría. El, desesperado, pensaría en ella todo el día. Y, en la noche, vibrarían juntos al mismo compás.

Sí, Matt amaba su guitarra.

**Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer! **

**Se admiten críticas, jitomatazos y sugerencias =)**


End file.
